This project proposes to investigate two theories about attitudinal outcomes of politicians' socialization. The first focuses on beliefs about democracy and political rules of the game. The other concentrates on attitudes toward social and economic stratification. Each assumes that politicians, through their career experiences, forge distinctive outlooks on these topics. Thus, compared with the general public and political activists, politicians are expected to be stronger supporters of existing poltical, social and economic institutions. The theories will be tested with attitudinal data from appropriate population sub-groups and with a methodology which relies on measures of association for ordinal level variables, scattergrams and Pearson product-moment correlations. If results of this pilot study are positive, they will provide dependent variables for a research proposal to investigate, through longitudinal analysis, how such attitudes are shaped by learning mechanisms found in political careers. Both the pilot and the projected longer term study have direct implications for improving innovation and rationality in the making of public policy.